CalyxSaga
Calyx's stories! Oh yeah, the visored drow is now the most only badass chaotic neutral drow ever in TetakanPemusnah. He allies with everyone, and he despises everyone. He likes girls with black hair. he has a cave filled with black gooey stuff, with some black haired girls stuck in them. It's the life. Locked out He finds himself unable to get into the MCI office to grab his stuff. Somehow his employment was terminated. Now as an intruder he gets to fight the security measures he helped design. Easy peasy. Sarah He kidnaps Sarah again and brought her to Underdark. Chases happen and blah blah suddenly she disappears. Wait, wat? Shawna After accidentally bleaching Shawna's hair dye it's found out that her hair is black! Onwards! Kidnapping! At the end she becomes a chair. Homeless Calyx sees Spectre sleeping around town being homeless. While she's half asleep, Calyx caused her to sleepwalk so that both can go on adventures together (a date?) as for Drows, night is daytime. At dawn, he would place her back on the park bench. ICM Spectre invites him to join ICM. But there's Fyruza in it. Totally no way! Unless.........truce? But thumb|296px|Reunitedwait, what's a bigger scandal than a Daywalker who dated a Nightwalker in the past? The Daywalker blurting out "You must take responsibility!" in earshot. Oh, the scandal! In the next date together, they poisoned each other. And after recovering afterwards they pledge to leave the old vendettas behind and be together again. But Fyruza still won't dye her hair black or cut her hair short. Enter Obscurus Fyruza tells Calyx that the reason why she came back to his side is that Obscurus is after her. Thing is, they are ninjas who can cloak in daylight. Calyx hates daylight! How can he protect her? Visor's enough? Revenge of the ebony haired Xafina, Eva, Shawna, Arina and Efa launchs a coordinated attack on Calyx and Fyruza. It's just a slugfest episode to show of his totally awesome Krull throwing stars! The Flying Package Hex calls upon them both to retrieve a contact who emergencey ejected in an escape pod. At the rendevous point, they were ambushed by 'The Reclamators'. Calyx and Fyruza used each other's weapons for the lulz. They won. But then - the pod was broken into and the contact disappeared. Fyruza sniffed out her scent and they found another operative who looks familiar... Strike Terror A robot named strike terror terrorizes the park where Spectre sleeps at. Spectre called Calyx by singing a part of the song "Afterglow", which reminds him of a favour he promised. He turns Strike Terror into a huge ax wielding Giant. After fighting vigorously, Calyx got bored and used his Eldritch Blast, incinerating the Giant. The End. In School Calyx paid Spectre a visit in the school compound she currently lives in. A weird tesseract brought them to an unspecified timeline which had the students of the school suddenly attack them, mind controlled. Slugfest! Battle of the Assassins Calyx fights Ingrid, Hanzo, and Kazzer to prove who's the 'Poser'. Fyruza backs out cause there is no money involved. Kategori:Sagas